fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Faden
Victor James Faden (or simply Vic) is the secondary antagonist of the 5th film Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, in which he is portrayed by Mark Venturini. He is also responsible for the death of Joey Burns and Roy Burns' insanity. Biography In 1990, Vic was driving a tractor when Tommy was being brought in to the bin, while out for a walk around Pinehurst Youth Development Center, returns to find Sheriff Cal Tucker and Deputy Dodd drop Pinehurst residents Eddie and Tina off at the halfway house, having found the two having sex on the nearby property of Ethel Hubbard. Shortly after Eddie and Tina are brought back to Pinehurst, Ethel and her son Junior, enraged by the fact that Eddie and Tina were having sex on their property again, drive up to the halfway house and threaten the establishment and everyone living in it before leaving. After the encounter with the police and Hubbards, Vic, along with everyone else present, disperses''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' . Later, in the backyard of Pinehurst, Vic performs his apparent assigned chore - chopping wood. As he chops away at an old log, Vic is approached and greeted by fellow housemate Joey, whom he coldly tells to get lost, a demand that Joey ignores. As Joey offers him a chocolate bar and begins to regale him of his love for Pinehurst, where he finally feels useful for once in his life, Vic ignores Joey completely. It is only after Joey tells him that he has never chopped wood before and that it looks like fun that Vic finally responds, angrily saying that he hates living in Pinehurst before yelling at Joey to leave him alone . Vic, after the ever cheerful Joey ignores his demand to leave once again, is given a chocolate bar by him. After Joey sets the chocolate bar down on the log he had been chopping, Vic chops the bar in two, an act which shocks Joey. Told by Joey angrily that he was really out of line, Vic snapped and violently attacks him with his axe, striking Joey in the back and knocking him to the ground. Vic proceeds to enter a maniacal state, hacking at Joey's body over and over again, also chopping off his right arm as Matthew Letter Robin Brown and Violet watch in horror. After murdering Joey, Vic is arrested and is last seen in the backseat of a police cruiser, extremely calm and seemingly unfazed by the heinous act he had just committed. As Vic is taken away, Sheriff Tucker asks his deputies to look up Vic's records. Vic's name can be later seen spray painted onto an outhouse wall outside a trailer park near Pinehurst. It was Vic's actions that resulted in Joey's father, Roy Burns, going on a murdering spree like that of Jason. Ironically, Vic was not one of Roy's victims, but he was never seen again after being arrested and jailed for life. Victims *Joey Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) Jason Voorhees' Spirit: It's unknown if Jason's spirit took over him or not,when he killed Joey... References Category:Killers Category:Residents of Pinehurst Halfway House Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Minor antagonists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bastards Category:Living characters Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Secondary antagonist Category:Surviving Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Alive characters Category:Alive males Category:Young